


Apologies and Confessions of Love

by bombshellblonde



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, after meet the parents, post episode rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: Just a short few scenes after Meet The Parents





	Apologies and Confessions of Love

The boys gave Twayla a polite goodbye and Patrick took David’s hand in his as they walked down the street. He looked up at his boyfriend and gave him a smile, playfully nudging his shoulder, that made David smile.

“You’re coming home with me right?” Patrick asked softly. David squeezed his hand and kissed it for good measure.

“Of course I am. It’s your birthday, you aren’t sleeping alone tonight.” David replied easily. Patrick just blushed at that and let a comfortable silence fall over them as they walked back to his apartment, enjoying the fresh night air. 

When they got into the apartment, Patrick locked up behind them and David scratched the back of his head the way he did when he was nervous. Patrick gave him a confused look at that.

“David what’s wrong?”

“I um...I’m just really sorry? For the way today played out.” David said, his breath hitching and the obvious choked sound of tears coming to his voice.

“Hey what?” Patrick asked softly, rubbing David’s arms soothingly. “Come here.” He said, moving them to the couth. 

“Babe I told you tonight was one of the best nights of my life.”

David nodded and took both of Patricks hands in his own, playing with his boyfriend’s fingers nervously.

“I’m just so sorry for forcing you out of the closet like that.” David looked up, his tear filled eyes meeting Patricks. David tried to shake them away and made sure Patrick was hearing him.

“You know I would have denied it if you asked me to right? I would have told them that my father was confused and that we were business partners. I need you to know that offer was serious.”

At David’s tear filled words, Patrick felt himself get misty. He lifted their joined hands and kissed David’s ring covered fingers.

“Hey I know, I know that” Patrick assured him.

“Me coming out to them was long overdue. I am proud of who I am. Proud of us, proud of what we have built together, the store and this relationship. I didn’t want to hide that from the people that I loved anymore. It wasn’t fair to anyone, including me, to keep hiding how I feel about you.”

David nodded, really hearing Patrick’s words and taking some comfort in them.

“I really am sorry about my dad. He took your moment.” David said softly. Patrick shook his head.

“No he didn’t. You gave me my moment. You made sure I had the control here.” Patrick put his hand on David cheek and wiped away his tears, then pulled his boyfriend in for a soft kiss. They broke after a moment, resting their foreheads together and just taking a second to breathe each other in.

“There was this really scary moment” David whispered. “When I went to see your parents.”

Patrick pulled back enough to properly look David in the eyes as he talked.

“I was apologizing for the way they found out and your dad...he was just asking why you didn’t tell them but what he said was just ‘is it something we did’ and my heart dropped.” 

David took a shuddering breath and he saw the tears running down Patrick’s cheeks, which he reached over to wipe away.

“He started to ask if there was anything they could have done differently and I cut him off because I couldn’t hear it. I started to tell them that you were still the same person. I was going to beg them not to be angry and to please still stay for your birthday even if they couldn’t accept it.”

Both men were full on sobbing messes at this point, but David smiled a little. 

“Then your mom cut me off. Because of course she did, because of course your parents are wonderful people, just like you are. She told me they didn’t care, that all they were worried about was that you thought you felt you couldn’t come to them about it and I swear to god Patrick I felt like someone kicked me in the chest. The idea of you losing your family because I couldn’t keep my mouth shut was paralyzing.” David took a few short, shallow breaths as he tried to work through his emotiotions.

“Hey hey” Patrick said, holding David’s face like it was porcelain. 

“I didn’t lose anything. Everything is okay. I have parents who love me. I have a boyfriend who loves me. And I have a boyfriend’s family who loves me. I even have a Stevie.”

Both men let out a little chuckle at that. Having a Stevie was always a nice bonus. 

“Finally being able to talk to my parents about you, to hold your hand and kiss you and dance with you in front of them...David I’ve never felt happier or more free in my entire life.” Patrick slowly leaned in and brought their lips together in a slow beautiful kiss that left them both breathless. 

They took a moment, breathed together, then Patrick stood up, holding one of David’s hands.

“Come to bed with me. It’s my birthday and we still need to celebrate our way.”

David smirked and Patrick felt like he had won the lottery. David stood up and put his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, Patrick’s hands falling to David’s waist like a magnet.

“I just love you so much.” David said, voice barely above a whisper. Patrick tightened his hold on David’s waist and kissed him softly

“I love you too David. You’ll never know how much.”


End file.
